Barns
Barns are a type of base, that act like an extension of a Farm House, or a standing base by itself. Barns are typically spacious and depending on the type of Barn it is it may have loads of food stock, tools, livestock and most of all shelter for a medium sized group of people. Barns have the advantages of being secluded and surrounded by field or woodland. Barns also are very tall giving the inhabitants a lookout point. Barns are typically sturdy if recently built and usually have two levels or some sort of loft. The land around a barn is an excellent resource, especially out in the country, typically there is a fresh water source and depending on which season you use it in, fresh crops and stored goods by the hundreds. Advantages and Disadvantages As said before barns have a premium location for peaceful encampment, they can shelter several people and withstand some of the toughest of weathers. They often have some sort of barricade material such as wood, metal fencing, hay bales or tractors. They sometimes have vehicles needed for hasty escape if worse comes to worst such as slow moving vehicles with tractors to carry passengers. Barns depending on their venue may be a decent distance from a town or village ideal for initial scavenging. Also due to the profuse amount of land or live stock you could live on a farm indefinitely so long as you can keep up with the harvests and feeding. Also considering the type of barn you inhabit there may be a variety of extraneous options. - Pole Barns Pole barns are typically used for storage space for people living in a semi country area, in some cases they can be turned into a living space, and although compact, will most likely have enough living space for about 5 survivors. In Pole Barns, food stock can be kept high by the former owners with tools, non perishibles and weapons in high supply. Unfortunatley due to their compact size fighting inside may become difficult, and after power goes out, the generator runs out of fuel or if the well system stops working, life will suddenly become a lot harder. And just like all barns, pole barns can fluxuate wildly in temperature. In October 2012, pole barn construction company CB Structures Inc. released a guide for pole barn preparation for the Zombie Apocalypse . - Farm Barns Your run of the mill type of barn, typically much more spacious and can hold a variety of things, most likely have a near by silo or stable filled with animals and crops ready for the table. These types of Barns can have all sorts of animals such as chickens, cows, horses, goats, pigs and llama. All of which can be used for transportation, food or waste disposal. Depending on the quality and size a Barn can support up to a small colony of people about 10-15 in size. This barn will most likely have materials for barricades such as fencing, wood and wire. But this type of Barn is especially prone to out door temperature, because not only due to the plank thin barriers from the cold or sweltering heat, but also because of plank decay, making the barn weak and possibly collapse. - Sheds Not typically refered to as a barn, but older ones are often shapped like and act like a miniature one. They can can also have two levels of purpose depending on what the size and can easily shelter two or three people. If the shed was built on a homespun farm, then there may be chickens laying eggs nearby. Sheds typically will have the widest variety of makeshift melee weapons from hedge clippers and pitch forks, to slege hammers and shovels. Shed's may also hold fuel bottles, or stored bycicles ready for quick travel and escape. If they aren't plastic, sheds may be almost impenetrable from the outdoors, and can have large doors with locks that can easily keep you protected, or another prisoner. However, unless maintained properly, sheds can easily topple in bad weather, or from decay. Sheds do not most likely have any food about them unless it is homemade preserves or fodder. Again sheds are easily prone to cold or hot weather temperature on the inside, and typically do not have blankets or proper ventilation. Not only that, but they often lack windows or extrenuous light sources such as a small window, and are often completely dark during the day. And rarely do sheds have anything that can be used from baracades other than a riding lawnmower or something of the sort. Category:Bases